


Don't Worry, It's Okay

by AblueBoi



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Dubious Consent, F/M, Incest, Parent/Child Incest, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-26
Updated: 2018-12-26
Packaged: 2019-09-27 20:32:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,757
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17168921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AblueBoi/pseuds/AblueBoi
Summary: Colleen catches her son watching porn. More specifically, he catches her son watching mother-son incest porn.





	Don't Worry, It's Okay

**Author's Note:**

> I couldn't think of a good title.

School had ended for the day and Matt had arrived at the Holt household shortly after leaving the campus. Everyone should be out of the house for at least one more hour, meaning he had some privacy.

Making his way up the stairs and to his room, his face began to feel hot. Upon entering his room, he dropped his backpack next to his bed and lied down. He then scrambled to pull out his phone from his pocket, quitting the music app and opening his browser to look at porn. The teen clicked on a random video after entering his favorite site. Matt unzipped his pants and began to stroke his length (which was only half hard), a far too familiar feeling. Sure, it was normal for someone his age to be as hormonal as he was, but it was still annoying. It was frustrating, specially knowing that some of his classmates had sexual partners. Many of them had lost their virginity long ago. He really wanted something like that.  
After the video ended, he went to the search bar and searched through his favorite category: Milfs.

He was fully hard at this point, continuing to stroke himself at the same pace, wanting to last for a while longer, unlike last time. 

There was always something about the age difference between a woman and a man that really turned him on. Sometimes, he would think about what it would be like to see his mother naked. It wasn't weird or anything. If he was the only one, there wouldn't be other people online making incest porn. The closest he had gotten was hearing his parents have sex in the middle of the night. And even then, his father's grunts and moans drowned out any sounds coming from Colleen. Was she that good in bed?

*******  
The teen turned up the volume, watching a video of a 'stepmother' sucking off her supposed stepson in the living room. The man's father was in the kitchen, somehow oblivious to their actions with his back turned and washing the dishes.

Letting out a huff, Matt sped up the strokes up and down his length, using his precum as lubricant to make the movement easier. But he paused after a few more strokes to rub his tip with his thumb, biting his lip to not let out any sounds. The wave of pleasure running through his lower section sent chills down his spine. His member twitched in his hand as he listened to the moans and wet sounds of clashing skin coming from his earbuds. Unfortunately, the sounds were too loud and kept him from hearing Colleen knock on his door and opening it when she heard no response.  
Seeing the movement from his peripheral vision, he grabbed his pillow and clasped it over his lap to cover his exposed skin. Seeing his mother's lips move, he pulled out his earbuds.

".... Matt, lock your door next time" Colleen spoke, but she didn't seem angry. He couldn't quite identify the tone. But he couldn't focus on her for too long. He was way too embarrassed to try to.

"Y-yeah. Sorry, mom. I thought no one would be home" he said flustered. There was something shameful about talking to his mother while fully erect. It was intimidating while simultaneously...extremely arousing.

"Well, you're lucky it's just me" Colleen replied as she slowly sat down at the edge of the bed, making his heart race. Why wasn't she leaving? He was hoping she would at least leave after that.

"Yeah. Well uh could you leave..."

That's when she placed her hand over the pillow that laid between his legs.  
"What were you watching?"

The boy hesitated, brown eyes narrowing to her hand and then back at hers. This had to be some sort of dream or hallucination. There was no way in hell his mother would ever touch him this way. But she did. Colleen didn't wait for a response as she slid the pillow off and gently and took him in her hands.

"W-wait, what are you-...?"

"Shhh. Just sit back, Matt"

He stroked him slowly, and it felt extremely different than his own strokes. About a thousand times better, earning a low moan from him. She smirked at his reaction and leaned in to kiss the side of his neck. Matt let out a shaky breath before biting his lip. He never thought neck kisses felt this good, but they did.

Sam wasn't fun anymore, he was too predictable, and he knew what to expect. His reactions weren't enough to get her off anymore.  
She stopped jerking him and paused, making him a whine. With a chuckle, she lowered herself and kissed his tip as a warning of what she was about to do.

"W-wait…"

"Don't finish. We're nowhere near the best part~"

With that, she took him in his mouth and started to suck, causing him to moan once again.

"O-oh fuuuck! That feels good..."

Colleen hummed, a hand on his base while the other rested on his stomach. In instinct, he placed his right hand on hers, leaning his head back against the wall. Eyes closed, Matt took deep breaths, doing his best to keep himself from reaching orgasm. "I-I don't think I can hold it anymore. Please" the poor boy moaned. All logic left his mind.

She pulled her mouth off him, a smirk on his face as she straddled his hips. "Okay. Then let's get to the good part~" Colleen cooed. Seeing his hesitation, she grabbed his hand and placed it over her breast and then guided it to go under her blouse.

"Mom-..."  
The older woman leaned in kissing his neck once again and whispering in his ear, "call me Colleen, alright sweetie?"

The boy shivered when he felt the wetness on his ear, followed by a bite. It was arousing, but it still felt wrong. He wasn't sure if he wanted this, but they were going further and further as he let time pass. While she had already sucked him, the further they got the more wrong this would be.  
"Colleen I don't know about this. I'm not sure we should...-"

"Your father won't be home for a few hours. Don't worry" She said, letting go of his hand which was still on her breast. "I'm completely yours, Matthew"

But the boy pulled his hand away. Okay. Maybe those fantasies were much better staying that way: as fantasies. He remained still, eyes on her breasts but then then narrowed back up to her eyes.

"Do I have to do everything myself?" The woman sighed and got off him to stand from the bed. She then slid off her shirt and threw it on the ground, followed by stepping out of her jeans and her socks. As she did, Matt slid up to the edge of the bed and tried to stand from the bed. However, Colleen pinned him down on the bed and straddled Matthew's lap. "Where do you think you're going?"

"I think I... I’m not sure. Mo... Colleen. I don't think uh..." Matt spoke but trailed off as the woman began to move her hips. She was only on her panties, rubbing against his bare cock. Leaning his head back on the bed, he moaned lowly, letting his body make the call. His mind kept racing, but it felt so good and he couldn't get his limbs to move the more she moved.

"Sure seems like you're enjoying yourself" she chuckled, feeling the wetness of her panties. 

"You're going to fuck me"

It wasn't much of a question, and before he knew it she moved the lace of her panties to the side and slid his cock inside her. The teen closed his eyed and let out a low moan. It was a feeling unlike any other. She was wet and hot on the inside.

Colleen placed her hands on his chest, moving her hips and soon getting into a rhythm. He felt so good inside her, but she kept her moans minimum unlike him. Matt was moaning much more, just like his father would.

Eyes snapping open, Matt tried to sit up, but Colleen applied more pressure on his chest to keep him down.

"W-wait! I don't have a condom!" He breathed.

"You just realized that sweetie? Wow. But don't worry, I'm on the pill"

Regardless, Matt tried to sit up once again but Colleen kept holding him down. "What's wrong?" she moaned, a smirk on her lips.  
"I-I...oohh...Colleen-..." He moaned. It felt good, but he snapped himself back to reality. He had finally made up his mind and he wanted to take it all back. This was wrong. Maybe they could pretend it never happened. Maybe she had be drinking, right?

He tried to sit up a third time and she grabbed his arms, pinning them above his head. Sweating and huffing, heart racing, he looked up to her and finally spoke up, "I changed my mind. Can we st... stop?"

But she didn't answer, not stopping the movement of her hips.

"Mom!" The boy cried out, feeling his cock twitching inside her. He was so close but why? Why was his body still aroused? He had made up his mind. He no longer wanted this.

"I know you like this. It’s okay, hun" she breathed between moans.

He was physically capable of pushing her of, but something within him kept him frozen. He had mostly kept his eyes on the ceiling and eventually, he reached orgasm. The electrifying sensation caused him to moan as he came inside her. But she kept moving, overstimulating him and causing him to cry out.

"I'm almost there, I'm almost..." Colleen moaned until she finished. As soon as she was, she climbed off the teen and got dressed.  
He finally sat up, his clothes sticking to his skin because of the sweat. Was that why he as starting to feel dirty? It was the sweat and not his conscious.

"...Mom..."

"Not a word to anyone, got it?" She said as she made her way over to him and then kissed the top of his head. "Don't think about it too much. You'll feel guiltier the more you think about it.”

And with that, she was gone. The boy lied back down and looked up at the ceiling, trying to not feel any dirtier and guiltier than he already did. But it was impossible. He did not leave his bedroom for the rest of the night.


End file.
